


baby-sitter for a day

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: Promt send by Leapyearbaby29Lena and Kara are taking care of Ruby while Sam is out of town on L-Corp business.





	baby-sitter for a day

Lena and Kara were finally done cleaning and organizing the house, they were going to babysit Ruby for 2 days while Sam was out of town on business for L-Corp, when there was a light knock on the door;

“ Hey Sam, hey Ruby come on in for a second, Kara just getting the guest room ready” Lena said opening the door.

“Hey aunt Lena” Ruby said with smile.

“Hey Lena, how have you been?” Sam said giving Lena a hug. 

“great, how have you been?, I know you’ve been working a lot, I’m thinking about giving you a raise actually, you work so hard and I’m glad I have you to help me” Lena said with a bright smile. 

“Oh, wow, thank you, that would be great actually, me and Ruby would be able to finally move out of the little apartment and buy a house that would be ours, thank you so much Lena, for everything, you are the best friend and the best boss I’ve ever had” Sam said, blushing a little. 

“Hey guys” Kara said, finally entering the living room.

“everything is ready, we have lots of games, lots of movies and I bought 3 different types of ice cream” Kara almost scream looking excited, Sam gave her a look and she finished her sentence once again. 

“For after dinner of course, Lena is making a salad with a bunch of green stuff for lunch” she leaned down and whispered on Ruby’s ear “ and I’m making chicken nuggets” they both laughed and Kara went to hug Sam.

“Ok guys, the conversation is good but sadly I have to go or I will miss my flight” Sam said after a few minutes.

“Have a safe flight” both Lena and Kara said 

“Thank you, oh I almost forgot to thank you both for staying with Ruby”

“you’re welcome Sam” Lena said 

“Yeah, we love to have her, she is really sweet” Kara finished 

“Thank you guys, I love you Ruby, behave, I will call you as soon as I get to the hotel”

“Bye mom, I love you too” Ruby said, waving from the door. 

“Okay, your mom just come back tomorrow afternoon, so we have a lot of time to have a lot of fun, why don’t you go and take your bag to the guest room and then come and help us to prepare lunch? Sounds good?” Lena asked.

“Sure, I will be right back” Ruby said running to the room. 

“I’m so excited” Kara reenter the room, almost jumping with excitement. 

“I can tell, I think you are more excited then Ruby” Both Lena and Kara laughed at this.

Half an hour later lunch was finally done and the trio sat to eat, Kara was not happy about all the green on her plate and was trying to discreetly put the kale aside;  
“Kara can you please eat the whole thing, not just the chicken" Lena said firmily, like you would do with a Stubborn child.

"Eat the kale now Kara” Lena said rolling her eyes and Ruby laughed.

“But Lena…”

“No buts, if you don’t eat the whole thing you are not getting any cookies after lunch”

“You can’t do this, I’m an adult”

“But you acting like a child, the cookies will be just for me and Ruby if you don’t eat”

Kara rolled her eyes and Ruby was red from laughing so hard.

After lunch they sat in the living room to watch a movie, it took almost 20 minutes, but they finally decided on a comedy movie.

During the second movie, 30 minutes into it a girl, that was probably Ruby’s age was talking to a boy after class, she was blushing a bit, running her fingers through her hair and putting it behind her ear, those things every girl in every movie do when they are close to their crush.

“ Wow, this girl is just like me when I’m talking to Jonathan” Ruby said not realizing Kara and Lena where still in the room with her, the 2 of them turned to look at her and just then she realized what she had said. She started blushing profusely and tried to talk; 

“I I mean, I don’t ,it’s just…” she couldn’t form a proper sentence so Lena tried to calm her down 

“Hey, hey, it’s ok, don’t be ashamed, we all had a crush in someone at sometime at school, right Kara?”

“Of course, I had a crush on a boy that was older than me at 5th grade and on a girl from my class at 6th grade, it’s completely normal”

“Yeah, you can talk about it with us if you want to, but if you don’t that’s ok too” Both Lena and Kara smiled at her, she seems to be thinking for a few minutes but finally relaxed and started talking; 

“well, he was transferred to my school this year, he is really sweet, every girl on my class have a crush on him, he went to my house one day to do a project for school, he is super funny and really smart, he is good at math and he is going to try to get on the football team just like me” she was blushing a little again but the smile never left her face

“He sounds like an amazing boy. This is so cute, your first crush” Kara said and Ruby rolled her eyes.

“Oh my God, you sound just like my mom now” the trio laughed at this.

Ruby’s phone rings and she went to answer it, it was Sam letting her know she was already at the hotel and she could call if she needed, then Sam reminded her to behave told her good night and they hanged up, Ruby went back to the couch and they finished the movie that was on pause since they started talking about Jonathan.

Almost an hour later Lena turned off the TV and turned to look at Kara and Ruby;

“OK, it’s almost dinner time, how about we start to get everything ready?”

“ Can we not eat anything green this time, please?” Kara asked using her puppy eyes and her famous pout 

“Alright Kara, what would you like then?” Lena said rolling her eyes at how easily Kara got whatever she wanted with her 

“how about pasta? But with no broccoli this time, I think I almost threw up the first time you made me eat it” Lena rolled her eyes again and Ruby laughed at them

“You are so dramatic, but ok, pasta it is then”

“YES, thank you Lena, I love you” Kara jumped and kissed Lena 

“Alright you 2, go and set the table”

25 minutes later and they sat to eat dinner.

“Does your mom knows you like Jonathan?” Kara asked 

“She actually knew before I did, after we finish the project my mom made us some sandwiches and then his mom came and picked him up, during dinner she asked me if I liked him because I was blushing every time he caught me looking at him, and got distracted all the time we were talking, I guess because he is my first crush I was a bit oblivious to what I was feeling and to all the signs”

“oh, I see”

“I was thinking about inviting him to go ice skating with me next week, what you guys think?”

“That’s an amazing idea” Lena said 

“Then you 2 can get ice cream” Kara added 

“Yeah, that’s perfect, I will ask if my mom can drive us there”

“Ok, I will wash the dishes and you and Kara get the living room ready, I was thinking that we could get some blankets and sleep on the living room so we can watch some movies before going to sleep, you 2 like the idea?” Lena asked smiling already knowing the answer, both Kara and Ruby jumped and screamed before going to get their pajamas on and bring a bunch of blankets to the couch.

They got a inflatable mattress and placed it in front of the TV 

“How about we do each others hair?” Ruby asked 

“Of course, you do mine and I do Lena’s, ok?”

“Ok, I will get the stuff” Ruby ran to the bathroom to get everything 

“ This is so cool, I can’t remember the last time I slept in the living room watching movies, I used to do that all the time with Alex, but she didn’t let me do her hair, I think was because I was still learning to manage my strength” Kara said laughing a little at the memory

“I don’t think I’ve ever did something like that, mother didn’t allowed me to bring any of my friends home and Lex was always too busy to watch movies with me” Lena said a bit sad

“Well, now I can do this every time you want, we could do this once a week and call Sam and my sister sometimes too” Kara said with a hopeful smile on her face.

“yeah, I’m sure Ruby will love the idea” they smiled and kissed until they heard Ruby coming back 

“I got everything, we could stay up all night, my friends say that’s the best part of sleeping over” Lena and Kara laughed knowing the girl wouldn’t last until the end of the first movie, let alone all night. 

After everyone got their hairs done they turned the TV back on and 40 minutes later Ruby was fast asleep and Kara and Lena shared a look before taking a picture and sending to Sam while laughing silently.

They talk with Sam for a bit before they change positions so Kara could hug Lena 

“Good night baby” Lena said already half asleep

“Good night” Kara said and they fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing is also welcome!
> 
> I had to write everything on my phone because my computer isn't working properly, so there might have a bit more mistakes than usual, sorry about that!


End file.
